


Don't tell me, just leave.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Supernatural Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean leaves Sam alone in the motel room and John finds out, he leaves Dean alone in the motel for two weeks. He takes Sam on a hunt, leaving Dean to cope with being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't tell me, just leave.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the monthly Supernatural Challenge on tumblr, let me know what you think.

It was September of ’87 and Dean had never felt so dismissed. He had been lied to, beaten, and forgotten about far too many times to let it slide. But this time was different, this time Dad took Sam with him. After three days of fighting with his father, trying to convince him that he won’t leave Sam alone this time. No matter what. After this Dean watches, defeated, as Sam and Dad pack up their things. He can’t bear to watch because looks so freaking happy that he gets to go. John turns back before they walk out the door to remind Dean why they’re leaving, but before he gets past “Dean,” He shakes his head and sits angrily on the bed. He practically growls out his next words, “Don’t tell me, Just leave.” John nods, walking swiftly before leaning against the hood where he can watch the brothers hug through the open curtains. Dean whispers in Sam’s ear, “Be good, Dad doesn’t take bad boys on the road.” And Sam just solemnly nods, kissing Dean’s cheek and walking out the door without looking back. He won’t, can’t let his Dad see him cry…. And he doesn’t.

 

 

The first night was hell, Dean alone in a room for the first time in six years. He sleeps in Sam’s bed, hoping to avoid feeling so abandoned. Dean hasn’t learned yet that the world doesn’t revolve around his brother and companionship. When they come back two weeks later, Dean learned a completely different lesson than John intended. He slings his bag into the backseat and slides in without giving either man a second glance. He glares out the window as Sam tries to babble on about the “adventure”, and it takes another two months of travel before Dean speaks to John without it being a question.

 

In those two excruciatingly lonely weeks, Dean became Dad’s hardened soldier… And he never gave it up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested, send me a prompt on tumblr.  
> either. 
> 
> http://www.for-the-love-of-chuck.tumblr.com  
> or  
> http://www.letstalkaboutwincest.tumblr.com


End file.
